The present invention relates to a cutting insert for effective chip control while performing a machining operation, such as a bar peeling operation, by including an upper chip or rake face that guides and bends the chip to generate a chip that is controlled and broken.
Bar peeling is a metal working operation in which a bar is diametrically reduced while traveling through a rotary cutter head provided with several tools, such as cutting inserts, arranged in circumferentially spaced apart relationship around the blank. The blank is typically formed by hot rolling that forms surface imperfections, such as a thin layer of oxide scale, mill scale, surface cracks, and the like. The size of the blank can vary from 0.16 inch to over 15.7 inches in diameter. Bar peeling also can be applied to thick walled tubes.
The most common materials that are peeled are carbon and alloy steel, high-temperature steel, cobalt, nickel, titanium, aluminum, uranium and their alloys.
Application areas vary, but bar peeled blanks are often used as an intermediate stage in the production of products that are to be further processed, for example, extrusion blanks for tube manufacturing and axle components for the automotive industry.
Compared with conventional turning, bar peeling is a method of machining that provides high productivity and low production costs due to the shorter throughput times. The surface quality and dimensional tolerances are often sufficient to reduce machining at subsequent stages.